Will you marry me?
by TheChronicler1209
Summary: And with this he bowed his head waiting for Carter's edict. Carter realised his sister's future lay in his hands. Anubis/Walt had unknowingly been very smart. If he blessed this marriage, then Sadie would HAVE to marry. Anyone else's opinion did not matter.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- This is the first fanfic I have ever written and I haven't even figured out how to work the site properly yet. I'm just trying to make it work as I go on. So all help will be GREATLY appreciated.**

**Please review and tell me if I should upload more chapters or leave it as it is. A question in another fic inspired me. So this story went to the last page of my diary. And now, finally I have gathered enough courage to type it out for the world…**

**P.S. In my story Carter no rules full time as a Pharaoh from Egypt and Walt and Anubis share a body so they are mostly mentioned as **Anubis/Walt **but are singular**(he/his).

**So, here goes nothing! (Phew!)**

**Enjoy!"**

* * *

Anubis and Walt both squirmed under Carter's unfailing gaze. They understood that their declaration must have come as a shock for him. They wished they could have done better. The scene kept replaying in Carter's head. Amos had informed him that Anubis/Walt requested an audience with him. He had wondered what it would be about. But NOTHING could have prepared him for the shock.

Anubis/Walt walked in and knelt at the foot of the stairs leading to the throne on which Carter sat (uncomfortably, I might add as he would never miss an opportunity to complain about it to Amos). Having been a Pharaoh for quite some time now, it did not shock him as it used to in the beginning though it hurt him more than he ever let on. But this was Walt! They had saved the world together! "Walt, you know you don't have to kneel", Carter sighed, "but what brings you here though?" he inquired. Anubis/Walt however did not rise but stammered, "My lord Pharaoh-" he began only to be stopped by the look of distaste on Carter's face at the title drop. They began again, "Um, Carter", he gulped. "I, um, we wanted to ask for your permission." He stared at the ground refusing to meet Carter's eyes. "What is it?" Carter probed. "We, um, wanted your permission to get married." Silence followed till Carter finally asked, "to whom? Anubis/Walt looked straight into Carter's eyes and said, "Sadie." Her name hung in the air. Carter's face turned to stone. After a while he finally asked, "Why do you ask me?" Anubis/Walt replied, "A servant must always request permission from his Pharaoh to get married." Carter was obviously about to say something about the 'servant' part but Anubis/Walt went on, "Especially if he want to marry the Pharaoh's sister. I cannot marry without your leave." Carter stared long and hard at him and then put forth a question, "Anubis, why do you ask for my permission. I have no hold over you. I don't even host Horus anymore. You are a God. You can do as you please." To this Anubis replied, "Walt and I are one. If he feels the need to ask for your permission then so do I." And with this he bowed his head waiting for Carter's edict. Carter realised his sister's future lay in his hands. Anubis/Walt had unknowingly been very smart. If he blessed this marriage, then Sadie would HAVE to marry. Anyone else's opinion did not matter. Sure Anubis would have to ask Osiris being his employee but it wouldn't make a difference because as a father Julius Kane was dead and Carter the Pharaoh. So Osiris would have no choice but to accept his decision.

He spoke slowly to make sure he was understood, "Walt Stone, host to Anubis, I, Carter Kane, Pharaoh of Egypt, give you permission to marry my sister or whomsoever you choose provided they agree of their own free choice." It was visible that a huge weight had been lifted off Anubis/Walt's shoulders. A fervent "thank you!" blew out. Carter got off his throne and walked down to Anubis/Walt. Still kneeling he shrunk back seeing Carter come towards him. But Carter would have none of this. He lifted Anubis/Walt up by his shoulders and pulled him into a hug and spoke into his ear, "Don't thank me yet, I've just thrown you to the wolves!" Anubis/Walt murmured under his breath, "One down, two to go." Carter couldn't help but laugh at that. The real test would be his sister. He was just waiting for her reaction. He was sure he would be able to hear it all the way till Egypt even if she didn't use a scrying bowl.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- Firstly a huge thank you to all the people who read, liked and reviewed my story. Especially GirlsGen9 and utgenius. I cannot explain how much it means to me. I would not have had the guts to continue without your support. I hope my writing lives up to your expectations. If anyone has any views or ideas on how the story should continue please review or PM me. Inputs are greatly valued. **

**Now for the much awaited next chapter, what is Sadie's reaction? Read to find out!**

**-A**

* * *

Chapter 2

It went easier with Osiris as Carter had already given permission but Anubis got a threat, "If you ever harm my daughter…" he growled and Anubis shrunk at the images shoved into his head.

But with Sadie…

"You did what?" Sadie was furious. Her face had turned beetroot red and as always, whenever she got angry her Brit accent showed up. She couldn't believe how Anubis/Walt could have been so naïve.

He walked in as if all his cares and worries had been handled, as happy as a three-year on his birthday, and lifted Sadie up as he kissed her. He was so happy that it was contagious and Sadie couldn't help but smile even though a few minutes ago she had worried about where Anubis/Walt had vanished to. "So, where were you all day? You didn't tell anyone at the Nome where you were going," Sadie asked, trying very hard to be exasperated with her boyfriend(s) but failing miserably. Now comfortably seated on the couch with Sadie cushioned on his lap Anubis/Walt gave a dramatic pause and then screamed, "We can get married!" Yaay! "We asked Carter and he gave us his blessings, your father was a bit upset but he too agreed to bless us. We don't have to worry about anything now! No one has any problem with us getting married. Will you marry me?" Anubis/Walt was jumping in his seat oblivious to Sadie's rage. Her voice was a silent fury and sharp as splinters in ice, "You did what?"

Anubis/Walt could not understand what he had done wrong. He felt had done everything traditionally thinking it to be the most fool proof way. But obviously it was not. So he decided to answer Sadie, "Well, we asked Carter and your dad for permission to marry you…" he started but Sadie cut him off, "So you wouldn't have asked me to marry you if Carter and my dad had said no? Am I some property of my family who they give away?" she stormed in contempt. Finally getting an opening to speak, Anubis/Walt spoke up quietly, "Only Carter's opinion matters. He is our Pharaoh. If he was not happy with our marriage, we would become outcasts in the magical society at the very best. I cannot let that happen to you. And it is common etiquette to ask one's master before marrying." "So my opinion has nothing to do with this as long as you _master _gives permission? Carter says you can marry Sadie, so go marry Sadie. Don't ask her if she wants to marry you. Carter says jump off a bridge, so go jump off a bridge. Carter says don't use your head, so you go die in battle" Sadie rambled on with more examples of _Carter says_. Each one being more bizarre than it's previous on. Poor Anubis/Walt, the clueless boy(s) could not, for the love of all, figure out why Sadie was reacting so strongly. So Walt and Anubis mentally decided to ask her what her answer was. Little did they realise that it was the worst thing imaginable that they could have asked.

-x-

Alia stared curiously at her scrying bowl. She did not recognise the person speaking but understood that the message was from Egypt. The person spoke in Egyptian so she couldn't understand much. She was a 3-month old initiate at the Brooklyn House and was in charge of receiving all Nome related (not personal) scrying broadcasts for that night. But she could understand enough Egyptian to get the gist of the message- the Pharaoh was coming to the 21st Nome but they weren't supposed to know of it. They got roped in the broadcast by mistake. There was going to be a change in leadership at the Brooklyn House and the Pharaoh looked unhappy.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- Once thanks to everyone who reviewed. Sorry it took so long. I had the chapter written but exams came up. I'm uploading it while I take a break. I'll start uploading faster from next week.**

**Please review :)**

* * *

Chapter 3

Alia was still reeling from the shock of the message. Being new to Brooklyn House, she had not yet met Carter. But she had heard a lot from the older initiates about the time when he used to live in the 21st Nome. But those were from before he became the Pharaoh. And that's what was causing her panic- she had a classified broadcast which had information about the Pharaoh's whereabouts. She wasn't sure if she should tell anyone about it. It was supposed to be a secret. Finally she decided to sleep on it and see if the Gods helped her.

-x-

_A few hours ago…_

Carter couldn't help but wonder why no one from the 21st Nome had messaged him yet with jubilant plans for the upcoming wedding. It could however mean many things. One, cocooned in their happiness they simply hadn't gotten around sharing the news yet. But that was not like Sadie at all. The Sadie he knew would simply broadcast it to the world as soon as she said _yes. _Two, Walt and Anubis hadn't gathered the nerve to ask her yet. That possibility too seemed improbable as it was just not in their nature to hinder. Or three, the one possibility Carter liked the least but seemed most probable at this time was- they messed up and Sadie said no.

Finally he grew tired of waiting around for news when he ought to be with his sister, celebrating or comforting her as needed. Just be there as a brother should. He decided that maybe it was finally time for him to pay a visit to his old Nome.

"Carter, you can't just take off whenever fancy takes you. You have duties and responsibilities here in Egypt. I don't need to tell you this." Amos said quietly when told by Carter of his plans to go to the Brooklyn House. "Amos, _fancy _doesn't just take me. You know me better than that. But I think something's gone wrong" Carter said. Right then at that moment, a younger magician ran in. He bowed hurriedly to both Carter and Amos and then spluttered, "Intelligence just reported -the Russians are planning on attacking again. But this time, it's not here but on the 21st Nome!" Everyone remembered the Russians previous attack. It was a few months ago. They refused the peace Carter offered and attacked the 1st Nome. The Nome barely survived the attack even with the best magicians of the world lending their help. It was pure luck that they had advanced warning this time. Carter turned towards the younger magician and said, "Declare emergency and find out which portals can be used in the next few hours" then turning towards Amos he said, "Call a war meet for the rescue and response team and the combat magicians. We are going to Brooklyn." Both bowed and left Carter alone to his thoughts. As emergency had been declared no outside contact was allowed anymore. They would have to get to Brooklyn House as soon as possible but couldn't scry and warn them as communications to the 21st were no longer secure. He understood why attacking Brooklyn House was a strategic choice. It would hit him and his sister right at heart because the war started from there. It was Carter and Sadie's base and safe haven. So a home run (pun intended) for the Russians. Also it was on another continent so help couldn't arrive fast enough. Carter would now need to find someone to take over leadership at Brooklyn House while it was under attack. He would have to send out a classified broadcast to the Miami House as it was the closest to Brooklyn which had an R-n-R team ready.

-x-

_Now..._

"Are we expecting anybody?" Sadie asked Jaz as she heard something tumble on the roof. "Not that I know of," Jaz replied. "Then go wake the others up. Let's get a welcoming party in place", Sadie declared. Jaz did not even want to think what kind of party Sadie had in mind. She was already pretty upset about something to do with Walt/Anubis but she wasn't sure. But not wanting to be on the receiving end of Sadie's rage she went to wake the others.

Little did Sadie or the groggy initiates know, it was going to be a night hard to forget...


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- A huge Thank You to everyone who read, reviewed and followed my story! Hope you all like how the story unfolds. As always, any suggestions, please PM or review!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter4

_Thumph! _Something tumbled out on the roof. To Sadie, standing right behind the door leading to the terrace, it sounded like someone had used the portal. But it was the middle of the night and they weren't expecting anyone. All the initiates stood in formation behind her. Right behind Sadie stood Walt/Anubis being second in charge at the Nome. Behind him stood the older initiates. The youngest initiates were at the other end of the formation. They all stood ready with their wands and swords ready. "Three… Two… One… Charge!" Sadie pushed open the door and they all charged into the night.

Alia couldn't help but wonder if she ought to speak up. She didn't think the Pharaoh and his team would be here so soon. Before she could decide on what to do, Sadie charged through the door. They were met by a blinding flash of light. Ready to charge on this unidentified enemy, Alia raised her sword. It was met with a loud, resounding "Stop!" As if by a spell everyone's weapons came down against their will. The light cleared and her eyes adjusted. _Uh, oh! _It was the Pharaoh and his magicians. _We attacked the Pharaoh. _Alia almost missed that Carter had started speaking.

"Sadie, what is the meaning of all this? What's going on?" Carter thundered. "Why didn't you warn us you were coming? I thought it was an intruder. It wasn't like we were expecting anyone. And you being Pharaoh doesn't give you all the rights in the world. You already have the right to decide who I marry, you can't just come around gallivanting when the mood takes you" Sadie worked herself up to a rant.

"Ms. Kane, I know that that you are the Pharaoh's sister but you cannot speak to him in such a way. He is after all your Pharaoh too," spoke up one of the older magicians with Carter. Then he softly continued, "Any personal disagreements you may have can be handled privately. Your relationship ought not to be public affairs." "That's enough. Thank you Mr. Warsh. However we have more important things to discuss right now that should not be talked about here. Let's go inside first," Carter spoke up.

Once in the Great Room, Walt/Anubis addressed Carter formally, "Lord Pharaoh, please forgive us for being out of order. As you are well aware we weren't informed of you visit." Instead of Carter, Amos replied," You weren't supposed to know of this till we arrived." Alia figured it was now or never. That the Egyptian Nome didn't plan on transmitting to Brooklyn she was sure of. So she decided to speak up. "Excuse me," she said meekly. All faces turned to face her. She glanced nervously at Sadie, Walt/Anubis then at Amos and finally Carter. At Carter's nod she began. "I was in charge of receiving all Nome related scrying broadcasts a few hours ago and I," she took a deep breath before continuing, "Our scrying bowl intercepted your broadcast to the Miami Nome." As soon as she said this, there was a deafening silence in the room.

"That's impossible!" the man who Carter called Mr. Warsh said. Alia said nothing. "She has no reason whatsoever to lie about this. We must look into this Jaden," Carter told Mr. Warsh. He turned towards Alia and kindly asked, "What's your name?" Alia bowed and said, "Alia Jefferson, Lord Pharaoh." "Well, Alia Jefferson, I'm Carter Kane. Pleased to meet you. Now, would you please elaborate on what happened a few hours ago? What spell did you use, exactly what you saw?" Carter inquired. He got that the girl was pretty scared and nervous especially around him. He wanted her relaxed enough so that she could talk without worrying and tripping over her words. That was the flip side of his role- people got too scared of him. Sometimes it was helpful, like during interrogations but in times like this, it did more harm than good.

Never in even her wildest dreams had Alia dreamt that the Pharaoh would be talking to her, much less that he would grant her the use of his first name! So she stammered and slowly described everything to her audience.

"The attack has already begun it seems. They must have broken into our broadcasting channels," Amos mused. Jaden countered, "But how is that possible? These channels have been secure for centuries!" Sadie had had enough. "Will somebody please tell me what is going on here? Why are you all here and prepared for a battle? And what attack?" she fired. At last Carter answered his sister's questions. "As you know, the First Nome was attacked. We barely survived it. I expected the Russians to attack again so we had surveillance out on them. Today we received intelligence that they planned to attack here. Having declared emergency, an R-n-R Team from Miami House was requested to meet us here. Mr. Jaden Warsh is the leader of their team. The broadcast which was intercepted here by your young initiate was from Egypt to Miami. This means that they have broken our secure broadcasting channels. They are getting serious. The question now is, since they know that we received a warning that the attack was supposed to be carried out here, and that we are all prepared, where will they attack? Egypt, Brooklyn, Miami or some other random place?" As everyone took in all that Carter said, Walt/Anubis asked, "So what now?"

Carter stared long and hard at him. He didn't want to ask about the proposal in front of everybody and there was no way they could get any privacy here. So he answered in an ominous tone, "Well, we wait and see."


End file.
